wakfufandomcom_it-20200214-history
Wakfu Wiki:ChiSiamo
Benvenuti nella Wikia di Wakfu. Questa wikia si pone come traduzione della wikia originale, situata su http://wakfu.wikia.com C'è ancora molto da tradurre, e comunque il gioco non è ancora stato rilasciato... Con l'aiuto di Ankama e l'esperienza dei beta tester arriveranno sicuramente più informazioni su Wakfu. Wakfu è un nuovo MMORPG attualmente in fase di sviluppo da parte di Ankama. La data di rilascio mondiale era inizialmente prevista per inizio 2008, ma è stata poi rimandata al 2009. Tuttavia, una prima fase di beta-test è iniziata a giugno/luglio 2007, e a partire da fine 2008 la beta è stata aperta a tutti. Durante la fase di beta sono stati previsti circa 5.000 giocatori. Tuttavia, dopo l'apertura, ogni server potrà ospitare fino a 25.000 giocatori simultaneamente. Nella fase iniziale dovrebbero essere disponibili due server, permettendo quindi a 50.000 utenti di partecipare. ---- From Ankama ---- Il Mondo di Wakfu Con Wakfu i giocatori iniziano una fantastica avventura epica. Con i loro poteri magici, possono combattere contro la flora e la fauna del Mondo, oppure diventare allevatori o contadini. L'interfaccia intuitiva ad icone permette ai giocatori di interagire, per creare alleanze o per scontrarsi l'un l'altro in eroiche battaglie. Ognuna di queste azioni influenzerà direttamente ed in modo considerevole l'economia e le leggi che regolano il Mondo. ---- Il concetto base Wakfu è un MMOG (massively multiplayer online game) ambientato in un monto di fantasia creato da Ankama Games. Seguendo la via tracciata dal suo predecessore DOFUS, Wakfu ci porta in un universo di magia e divertimento. Che tu sia un mago, un cavaliere o un ladro, troverai sempre nuove classi di personaggi, un sistema unico di combattimento tattico e affascinanti territori inesplorati. Wakfu è adatto a tutti, esperti e non. Chiunque potrà diventare un grande stratega o un eroe leggendario mentre affronta le innumerevoli sfide di Wakfu. Wakfu è ambientato 1.000 anni prima di DOFUS. Il Mondo è per la maggior parte sommerso dalle acque. Ampie isole e numerosi arcipelaghi sono cosparsi in un unico Oceano. Cos'è successo fra l'epoca di DOFUS e quella di Wakfu? Nessuno lo sa. I saggi spettatori di quei tempi sono stati invocati più volte grazie a incantesimi e rituali spiritici, ma sono sempre rimasti in silenzio. Le pagine stesse dei libri antichi sono ormai sbiadite. Solo le leggende trasmesse per via orale sono rimaste a raccontarci di una battaglia cosmica fra gli antichi Dei ed un temibile nemico, seguita da un diluvio senza fine e dall'avvento di un titano. Ma la storia di Wakfu non è stata ancora scritta: il Mondo sta aspettando i suoi eroi! ---- Storia During the thousand years that followed the DOFUS adventure, the World of Twelve went through a real upheaval. An ogre named Ogrest found all 6 Dofus. Why did Ogrest suddenly become interested in the Dofus? For the love of a beautiful lady, of course! Unfortunately for the ogre, she was a lot more interested in the Dragon eggs than in his heart... And when he understood he had been betrayed, Ogrest went mad with rage! He had become extremely powerful thanks to the 6 Dofus, but at the same time he had become prey to his own powers. Beside himself with anger, he killed his beloved and his wrath fell upon the World. Ogrest became a real threat to the gods themselves and they launched a titanic fight against him. When this apocalyptic fight finally ended, the twelve gods had lost everything... Ogrest, wild with fight and sorrow, retired on the highest summit of the World. He started crying, and cried so much that the water level increased, threatening to submerge the inhabitants of the World. Legends mention a cosmic battle between the gods and a unique enemy, an endless deluge and the advent of a titan. When players start the adventure, the World is largely submerged by water. Wide islands and many archipelagos float in a unique Ocean. But the story of Wakfu still has to be written! The World is awaiting for its heroes! ---- Caratteristiche Si tratta di un universo tridimensionale isometrico, con scorrimento multidirezionale. Non c'è limite all'esplorazione del mondo: i personaggi viaggiano, si incontrano e interagiscono muovendosi su una vasta mappa nel tuo schermo. ---- Turn-based Tactical Fight System. Wakfu's fighting system will give a new dimension to your sense of strategy mixing the turn-based aspect and action in each battle. ---- Considerable Interaction with the Environment and the Community. The evolution of the World depends on the players and their actions. For instance, you can be elected governor and start a political career; or as a lumberjack, you'll have to cut wood with moderation to prevent forests from disappearing... Each of your action will have a direct impact on the game! ---- Persistent World with an Autonomous Ecosystem. Monsters have their own AI, they move throughout the World, migrate, feed themselves... They live their own life among the 25,000 players who are simultaneously evolving on Wakfu ! ---- Highly Customizable Characters Clothes, underwear, weapons, skin, hair, etc. Everything on your character can be customized to your own taste! The Link? DOFUS and Wakfu correspond to the same universe, but at two different times. For those who are used to the World of DOFUS, the islands of Wakfu will look familiar as far as the fauna, flora and geography are concerned. But what a pleasure to discover or even rediscover the Gobball and Tofu shooting expeditions, the little trips in the dungeons and the friendship between Guilds, Merchants and Craftsmen! ---- You can find out much more information about Wakfu at Wakfu.com. Each fortnight, the website is updated giving new information about the game, such as new designs for each of the 12 classes, more concept art, screen shots, wallpapers and oh so much more!